Naruto Uchiha
by JK10
Summary: Naruto, the unfortunate jailer of the Kyuubi has been chosen to live with no other than..... the Uchihas. What challenges shall naruto face when the "massacre" happens. major team 7 bashing narutoXHinataXFem.kyuubiXharem
1. Ch 1 The New Uchiha

Naruto Uchiha

Minato Namikaze feels a chakra surge as Kushina, his lover, is in labor. Minato watches as his ever loving Kushina delivers his baby. They named him Naruto. They hear a crash. A shinobi with one-eye , silver hair, and mask that cover his face from nose to his jaw said to Minato,

" 4th Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi has RETURNED!"

"NO, NO, honey I'll be right back" , Minato said to Kushina fighting back the tears.

Kushina said, "Please come back to me, I cant live without you" as the tears pour off her face "promise me, promise ME DAMN IT".

"I cant," Minato said as tears dropped. "We both know what I must do"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", as Kushina passes out in the delivery room.

As the baby came out, Minato looked at his son and said, " I have faith in you, Naruto Namikaze and disappeared in a Yellow Flash. Tsunade said, "May God be with you , Minato" as she washed Naruto.

Meanwhile 

Minato nicked his thumb and did a couple of hand signs and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" as his hand pushed his palm on the floor. Suddenly, Gamabunta, a large, old, grumpy, red toad appeared out of the ground. He said " Where is this strong chakra coming from." "It`s Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox," Minato Replied, "This is our last battle together old friend let's make it a good one". "Agreed," Gamabunta. They met the Kyuubi, with his glowing red chakra powerful enough to burn the village down.

As it roared, all of the shinobi were pushed back as if a gust of wind blew them away. Minato was not unnerved. He said to the 9 tailed fox" This is your FINAL DAY OF RAMPAGE". The Demon growled and said " You must DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". The Kyuubi did all he could to stop Minato but it failed. Minato had to use his last result. He did the hand signs: Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, then clapped his Hands. This the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. This Kinjutsu summons the God of Death and kills the user and anything its grasps. Minato grasped the Kyuubi. It was too powerful to kill so he made his son its jailer. Naruto, though an infant, felt uneasy. He saw his father dying as he did the 8 trigram seal and the 4 symbols seals. The 3rd Hokage Saratobi appears and says, "You couldn't kill the beast". "No, I sealed him in my son", Minato Replied. "You did what, why?", Saratobi said questionably. I realize it cannot be killed fighting it head on. If you "sacrifice a new born" then you can control it. I just have 2 requests. 1. Make sure son is *panting* treated as a hero and 2. Believe in him he will be the hero of this world after all *laughing through the pain* he is the gutsy ninja. The 4th Hokage died. It started to rain. Even the skies mourned the Death of Konoha's Yellow Flash, their hero, their leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day…. At the council meeting

"What happened?" The whole council said in a desperate frenzy.

"Minato was not able to defeat that wretched demon but he was able to seal it" the 3rd Hokage said.'

"How did he seal it?" Tsune Inuzuka asked.

"He used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal" Sarutobi explained.

"What did he seal it into" Danzo said in a devious tone.

"Not what but who" Sarutobi said. Everyone in the room was shocked and fearful.

"His name is Naruto Namikaze. He is the son of Minato. He is the jailer of the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said.

"He should be dead, he is a threat to the village to the world let me dispose of him." Said Hiashi Hyuuga

"No, he can be a weapon used to destroy our enemies. Let me Danzo have the boy and train him he will join ROOT and become the most powerful member of ANBU." Danzo said.

Sarutobi sighed and said, "If none of you will take the child, Danzo will have him."

"I will take him. My reasons are 1. Naruto is not a toy Hiashi and even is he was you are not even close to killing him for Kami sakes can you even kill with our branching the person. 2. Danzo, he might have the demon but HE IS A FUCKING HUMAN BEING NOT A SWORD OR KUNAI A PERSON. 3. He needs a clan that has pride and competence unlike the Hyugas. I say the Uchihas get Naruto." Fugaku said with pride.

"I'm with the Uchiha" said the 1st generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Then it is settled Naruto is an Uchiha." Sarutobi said. "I will drop by every once and awhile."

"Excellent, I believe Naruto will be a great asset to this village. "The Uchiha said.

"Dismissed" Sarutobi said.

Back at the Uchiha mansion………

Sasuke is tossing and turning when the news arrived of his little brother. Naruto was place in the crib with Sasuke. While there he held his baby brother and fell asleep.

This is the start of a new breed of ninjas has just begun.


	2. Ch 2 Hinata's Promise

5 Years after the Kyuubi attack

The village has been reconstructed. The Third Hokage has been reinstated. There has been peace between the villages. All was well. There is peace but there is uncomforting linger of chaos arising.

"Well the village of the lightning has agreed to not have a war with us, but at what cost?" Sarutobi asked. "The cost is that if we are ever attacked you will be there to help" said the ambassador for the clouds. "Is everyone in an agreement with this proposition?" Sarutobi asked. Everyone agreed and nodded. "Excellent, now we have the Land of Fire is having a parade to celebrate the 75th anniversary of the start of Konohagukure and we would be honored if you stay and celebrate this ordeal" The 3rd Hokage said with a big grin smoking his pipe. The lightning ambassador that has a bandage around his eye said, "Sure why not". Fugaku and Hiashi both looked at the other's the appearance and they both do not trust this person at all.

Meanwhile…….

Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi are at the park training. Shrunken and kunai where flying all over the place Naruto and Sasuke were deflecting and dodging the weapons. They were doing well until Sasuke was hit with one in his arm. Naruto, the spiky yellow haired kid with 3 pairs of whiskers on each side of his face with the radiant, cerulean, baby blue eyes went to help his brother. He dodges, pared, and deflected each one till he reached his brother, who was 50 meters away. Sasuke, the boy with a midnight blue hair, black eyes flowing with tears is bleeding crimson red blood all over the ground sees Naruto pulling the kunai out and bandaging his arm. Naruto asked if he was okay when he heard a girl crying asking for help.

Naruto said "Itachi take care of Sasuke, I'll be right back." Itachi nodded as he sees his youngest brother dashes somewhere. Naruto, running at full speed, keeps hearing the girl crying. The louder it got the more momentum he received. When he reached where the crying girl there were three big bullies ripping her dolls and destroying the poor girl's heart they stomped on her ribbons and sand castle. The poor girl had her face in her hands, with tears flowing begging "Please I beg, you to stop, please!" the bullies only laughed and destroyed it some more then kicked her.

That was more than the spiky yellow haired kid can take. He charged and kicked the biggest bully in the face. The bully fell to the ground with a huge thud. Naruto with red chakra flowing out said "why don't you pick on someone your own size. What did she ever do to you." The bullies were shocked that they couldn't even move. "Well ANSWER ME!!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs with the deep red anger and bloodthirsty chakra flowing. His baby blue eyes have changed to red fox eyes. The bullies who were shaking ran as fast as they could. Naruto, who was about to chase after them snapped back to normal because of the girl crying, gone to see how she is doing,. He never saw her before. He said to her, "Are you alright?" picking up her ribbons and giving it to her. She said, I-I'm f-f-fine." Wanting to see her face, he lifts up her face and swathe prettiest face he had ever seen. His heart was pounding as he saw the girls beautiful lavender pupil-less eyes, beautiful dark blue hair that shined even when the sun didn't. He stared at her for a moment and said, "Sorry I was staring but you are really pretty. What is your name? Mine is Naruto Uchiha "with a big foxy grin. She blushed because no one has ever called her pretty because of her pupil-less eyes and she thought he was cute. She said "N-nice t-to m-meet y-y-you, my n-name i-is H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga. " Naruto said, "That's a really pretty name, Hinata. Do you want to be my friend, my first friend?" She was blushing even redder "S-S-Sure" He was overjoyed as he hugged her she blushed and fainted. Hinata's Mother who watched what just occurred walked over to check on her daughter. She was elegant and very sweet she said," Naruto thank you for helping my daughter I guess she went into overload with all that has happen. "Naruto with his foxy grin with a red tint in his big cheeks said, "all I saw was injustice and I could not allow my friends to get hurt" as his right hand was rubbing the back of his head. She chuckled and said, "I'm glad Hinata has a friend like you". Then Mikoto came by with Sasuke and Itachi behind her. She said," Hello Ms. Hyuga how is you? It's been so long since we have talked." Ms. Hyuga looked and said it's been too long. I'm ok and so is my daughter thanks to Naruto." "Oh really?" a quizzical Mikoto said. 'Yes, some bullies were bothering her and he protected her" You have a brave little boy here. He can visit little Hinata any time". "I think we can arrange that. How about tomorrow? Would you like that Naruto?" Naruto was about to jump out of his clothes in happiness. "I can't wait" said Naruto. "Naruto, it is an honor to see the main Hyuga household. We would be honored to have you for dinner." Said the graceful Hyuga. Naruto in the pleading eyes begged his mom," "please mom pretty please". "I guess you can go" she said. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll be good BELIEVE IT!!"

6:00 AT the HYUGA Compound

Naruto walks down in a dark blue kimono to the dinner table. Hinata who woke up an hour earlier was shocked to see the guy she liked in her house, at her dinner table right next to her. Her pointer and middle fingers started to touch back and forth. She said, "N-Naruto-kun w-what are you doing here?" "Hey Hinata-chan, are you feeling better, you fainted earlier when I hugged you. She thought to herself Naruto hugged me, Oh MY GOD he hugged me! She started to shake. Naruto oblivious that she likes him started to feel her head asking is she ok. She was hot as a teapot and she was shaking like she was having a seizure. Hiashi walked in to room and asked "who are you and why are you here?" "Hiashi this is Naruto Uchiha. He helped our daughter today." Hina said. "What did our daughter do now?" an annoyed Hiashi proclaimed. Hinata had her head down as her father made her feel like nothing. Naruto saw this and was getting angry. He thought to himself "How can he do to his daughter? Berate her as is if she was nothing more than trash. Naruto put a hand on her back and consoled her and whisper something that made her turn dark red. Hiashi saw this and was puzzled. "What did you say to my daughter, DEMON?" Hiashi said in a very loud tone. Everyone gasped as Hiashi called Hinata's hero and friend a demon. Naruto not understanding the demon statement said in rage tone, "What I said to Hinata-Chan is none of your concern". "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT DEMON." Hiashi roared. "Maybe if you stop feeling your ears with Hinata's flaws maybe you will hear you're proclaimed 'daughter's pain. You berate her as if she cannot do anything. I truly believe that you are afraid of what she can do and will do." Naruto said as he smirked. "GET OUT DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED IN THE HYUGA HOUSEHOLD!" Hiashi said in a full blown rage. Naruto got up trying to control his anger and left something on the floor for Hinata and left. Hinata runs towards Naruto but was stopped he told her look at the note he left her. She went into her room and tears were falling like a rain storm. She felt a piece of paper in her pocket. She took it out. It said

Dear Hinata-Chan,

You are pretty amazing girl. You deal with your father in a way I could never do. It's sad to see a very pretty girl cry especially you. To be honest you are my first and only friend. I believe you will be a great leader and a really great friend and most of all a strong and an amazing person. With the blood that flows through my veins I promise we will become stronger together. BELIEVE IT!

Naruto.

She was blushing a darker crimson. Then she notice that he had written in his BLOOD. She thought "i-if he is willing to write this in his own blood he really believes in her. Her heart was beating really fast as she fell asleep.

Naruto on the other hand was looking back at the Hyuga Mansion. And with a tear in his eye he walked down the street replaying what just occurred. It is now 8 p.m and Naruto is almost home when he hears a scream from the opposite direction. All he thought was "HINATA!" He raced like it was a race of time. All he saw was a man with bandages around his eye with the land of lightning headband holding a bag with something that sounds like someone crying. What he heard put him in a rage. "Naruto! Naruto, Help Me please! "Hinata was in the bag pleading her hero would help her. "Hinata! Are you ok?" Naruto said with his kill-intent rising. The proud cloud ninja said, "Get out the way brat." Next thing he saw knew Naruto punched him in the face and did a swift leg sweep knocking him down. Hinata who was still in the bag fell out and Naruto caught her. As Naruto did this the lightning ninja did a few hand signs and said lightning fist and started to punch Naruto over and over and over again and knocked him out. Damn kid getting in the way he said you know what FUCK IT! YOU DIE NOW LITTLE GIRL. He threw a kunai right at her. She could not move she was scared. Naruto was a little dizzy seeing the kunai coming at Hinata.

All she saw was orange. Naruto was hit in the chest with kunai. Only the ring of the weapon was out. He screamed. As the blood started to fall so did the calmness in him. His eyes that were once cerulean blue are now a deep dark red. His chakra and killing intent are off the meter. Everyone felt it. He was surrounded with red chakra that the made the form of a fox. He attacked the cloud ninja. The cloud ninja in fear tried to get out of the way but Naruto was too fast and struck him in his back saying, "HOW DARE YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" Naruto in fox form started to claw the ninja's face and he was in pure terror as he screamed 'WHAT ARE YOU" Naruto said, "YOU HURT HER! YOU DIE!" As this was said Hinata looked in terror as her hero had become a monster. Naruto ripped the cloud ninja's heart out with one clean swipe. Sarutobi, ANBU, Hiashi, Fugaku, Itachi, and Kakashi saw what just happened. Naruto went black.

Naruto woke up and saw he was in the hospital. He saw a few faces the first he saw was his dad. The second was Itachi. His dad said, "What happened?" "A cloud Ninja attacked Hinata-Chan" Naruto said, "I could not let him take her away not now, NOT EVER". Itachi sighed and said calmly, "You know you should be 6 feet under Right? The kunai was deep in your chest leaving the ring out." Naruto's Mom heard this and was scared and in horror said, "My BABY could have died?" Naruto had his hand rubbing his neck while he smiled sheeply. "Not to make matters worse but he had a 99.99999999% chance of death" Ruby Haruno the pink haired doctor said. Everyone in the room from Sarutobi to Kakashi to Sasuke were shocked that this kid survived except Itachi. Ruby said, " He will make a full recovery. As they left one by one Sarutobi told Hiashi and Fugaku what happened. Hiashi felt a pain in his chest. He thought to himself, "Even after all I did to him he still protected her and was willing to die for her could he be a demon?" as everybody left two people came in. His brother Sasuke and Hinata came in. Hinata came and out of impulse hugged and cried on his chest. Though he was in pain from her being on his chest, he felt a warmness in his heart. He said, "It is ok Hinata-chan I'm ok really" Sasuke was in an emotional turmoil. He felt happy, sad, angry, and jealous. Hinata nestled her head in his chest and said "I will get stronger so that this will never happen again. You always are helping me. One day I will help you and protect you. I promise" Naruto was stunned that not only did she not stutter but she wants to be strong for him. He whispered in her ear "Don't worry I will always be there for you. I told you before when I whispered in your ear before, I always protect those close to me even f I die in the process and you are one of those people. Hina-Hime." That made her blush and fall asleep on his chest. Sasuke was shocked and said, "What the hell did you say to her, Dobe?" "Like I told Hiashi, Its none of your concern Sasuke-teme" Naruto sad smirking. Sasuke just shook his head and left. Naruto started to rub her back and said "I will always protect you, ALWAYS" then drifted back to sleep.


	3. Ch 3 Naruto's 6th Birthday

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Ch.3 Naruto's 6th Birthday and the start of the academy

The Next Day

Naruto was released from the hospital and was walking down the street. He saw a bunch of kids playing with their friends. It looks like they are playing Ninja (Hide and go seek). Naruto ran over there and ask if they can play. The kids were about to let Naruto play, when the kids parents told him no play with his "own kind" and forced him to leave. His head was down. He has always been put down by others but doesn't understand. He thought "I'm from the greatest clan and I get treated worse than Hinata was from her father. He just kept walking hold back tears. **"N-N-Naruto-kun?"** a soft voice girl said. Naruto with his usual fake smile and mask said, "**Hey Hinata-Chan, how are you?"** **"I-I'm f-f-fine I-I J-Just w-w-wanted t-t-to t-t-train t-to-today. "**She said trying not to blush. Naruto nodded. They walked over to the field and got into taijutsu stances. Naruto said **"ready get set go"** she came at him withal her power swinging, kicking, jumping, and leg sweeping a varied order. Naruto blocked and ducked until he hit her with two fingers in the third area right between the two pupil-less eyes. She was in pain he rushed to her and asked where it hurts. She pointed to it. Naruto rubbed it and did something that made her turn red. He kissed it. On impact she eeped and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw blue coils in his body. She was amazed. Naruto looked at her in a quizzical matter. Her veins have popped out and her concentration was extraordinary. After she closed her eyes her vision came back to normal. He looked at her and said **"Why are your eyes a soft lavender, while Hiashi is white and you don't have that little circle in the middle?"** she was embarrassed because she thought that Naruto thinks she is a freak. She said, **"I-It's a b-l-lo-o-o-o-o-d t-t-t-thing. I-I-I h-h-h-o-o-p-p-e you d-d-d-o-o-n-n-n't dis-sl-l-like m-me b-be-c-cau-se of it"** twiddling her fingers. Naruto looked deep into her eyes and said **"How can someone hate you Hinata? You are like the Snow White of Konoha except you are lavender and so much cooler than the other girls."** Hinata was redder than blood. She thought to herself If I'm Snow White than I hope Naruto is my prince. She passed out but was caught by her "prince". Her daydreaming ended as Naruto heard a noise.

**"Why are bullies so troublesome"** asked the kid that had the pineapple shaped head you would have thought SpongeBob lived there. The bullies were bothering 3 five year olds. The bullies look like they just started the academy and were trying to "show their skills". There was this girl bully that said to chubby five year old, **"Why don't you put down the chips and run fatty."** She snatched the chips away and ate them right in front of him. He ran to her and she kicked him right in the face and knocked him down. She put her foot on his stomach and started to squish his stomach as if he was a cigarette. He was screaming in pain. The blonde girl was in tears and begging them to stop. The girl bully turned towards the blonde and was about to kick her when…..

"Oof " the girl bully fell backwards as something or someone punched her in the stomach. **"Why don't you start picking on someone your own size?"** Naruto the blue eyed wonder proclaimed. **"You will pay for that brat. What is your name blonde?" "Heh, I'll rip you limb from limb and it's not proper to not say your name first but my name Naruto Uchiha" **Naruto said proudly. "**An Uchiha you say, I guess we will get a good fight today after all" ,** the biggest bully said. Naruto had a smirk on his face. **"Lets begin."**

The big bully charged at Naruto as Naruto does a leg sweep spin kick combo knocking the big one down. They thought they had Naruto with the vine whip jutsu let's end this. The girl and the other bully charge at Naruto. They stabbed Naruto in the heart but all they saw was grey smoke. Then Naruto did the hand signs: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. **"Giant Fire Ball technique" **roared Naruto. A big massive fire ball hurled at the two bullies. The two ran and left their partner there**. "Some friends they are" **Naruto said simply, **"are you three ok?"** "**Yea were fine. You kicked serious tail today. By the way my name is Ino Yamanaka. Pineapple head over here is Shikamaru Nara. Big bone over here is Choji Akimichi. Thank you for helping us"** Ino said. **"Wait a minute are't you the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho one of the greatest teams to come out of Konoha?" "**Naruto exclaimed. **"Yea I guess we are hehe"** Ino blushed. **"It is an honor to meet you would like to become my friends?" "Sure why not?"** Ino said. Shikamaru said, **"this is going to be troublesome but ok." Choji said. "want a chip, friend?"** **"Sure, wait one moment. Hinata-chan, come here pretty please."** The pupil-less girl came out of the bushes and said hello. Ino was utterly surprised. "**You can't be the same Hyuga from the main branch are you?" **Ino said. **"Y-Y-es I-I am"** he scared girl said . **"Naruto befriended you? Naruto do you know how hard it is to make a Hyuga friend and that's from the branch family? You made a friend from the Main Family that's amazing."** Ino replied. "**Well Hinata-chan is quite possibly the nicest girl around. She stutter sometimes but you can look into her lavender eyes and see a strong beautiful leader of the great Hyuga clan."** Naruto said. Hinata passed out after beautiful. Ino was dumbstruck. The legendary three came to pick up their children. They said who are those two. **"Hello Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi sama it is an honor to be in your presence. I am Naruto Uchiha and this Hinata Hyuga."** Naruto said with honor. Both generations looked at him and said **"thank you for the respect that you stowed upon us but just call us Mister. **Shikaku thought about Naruto real parents. **"I hope we will train together Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru"** Naruto and Hinata said. "Bye" they all said.

**1 Year later **

Hinata has been training with the Uchiha brothers. She has been training especially for the blue-eyed hero. Sasuke who has been trying to get notice is working twice as hard as Naruto. Itachi gave them the so-called "honor of being trained with Itachi" treatment. Itachi used the shadow clone jutsu. **"Ok the 3 of you will be learning different types of jutsu. They are Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu.** "The real Itachi said. **"Ok Hinata since you had activated your Byakugan early I will show you Genjutsu first**. Sasuke since you have shown a great promise of Ninjutsu I'll teach you ninjutsu first. Naruto you have shown excellence in taijutsu that is better than a lot of Chunin so I will train you for that.

Itachi used a low Genjutsu for Hinata. She easily broke through it. He went all the way up to B- rank Genjutsu against her. She was exhausted from the training. **"Good work Hinata keep working at it and you will do great."** Itachi said. She worked harder and harder and harder until she was almost a master at 5 years old. Sasuke on the other hand was not doing so well. He couldn't do the easy jutsus. Itachi told him take the day off. Sasuke was extremely frustrated.

Naruto was excelling in all three he learned how to make shadow clone the only problem was his genjutsu. His taijutsu was above what Itachi expected. He improvised his attacks making his style off the fly. Itachi was utterly surprised. He then did ninjutsu. He actually passed his brother Sasuke and did the family male birth right jutsu the Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu. Sasuke looked at his little brother not only beat him but learned the family birth right. Itachi was amazed at what his little brother was able to do. Naruto has actually made his brother Itachi smile. **"Sasuke and Hinata, Naruto has shown a lot of potential in Ninjutsu, taijutsu and POSSIBLY Kenjutsu"I**tachi said with excitement.

Sasuke was pissed. "**Why? WHY HIM!? WHY NOT ME?". "Simple 1. Your Taijutsu is nowhere near as good as Naruto's. 2. Naruto's movement is a natural skill of Ken. 3. He was able to make the clan birth right with learning it. It was only his second time using it. 4. You are already showing no honor getting jealous of him when you were learning the fire birth right and training 5. You need to train you are trying so hard to get notice that you haven't seen your little brother. He has been working nonstop at your approval than mine. To him you can do anything but in fact you are throwing away everything for power. PATHETIC."** Itachi said. Sasuke could not say anything Naruto was better but Naruto looking up at him was he really that power-hungry that he had a brother that looked up to him. He just sighed and went home.

Naruto went to the other side of the park and saw his friends. **"Hey guys whats up?" "not much Naruto just looking at clouds."** Shikamaru replied. **"I hope it is not to troublesome to come to my 8****th**** birthday. That means I'll be able to start the academy. YES!!!! BELIEVE IT!!" **Naruto shouted. Ino was very happy and wanted to go so bad she said, **"I can't wait OMG OMG OMG!"** Hinata was getting a little bit jealous. Naruto who was incredibly dense didn't notice. **"Naruto, can I bring one of my best friends to the event?"** Ino asked. **"The more the merrier"** he said, "_It's this Saturday. At The Uchiha complex"_ Naruto said with glee. Hinata was not happy. She felt that he betrayed her. When everyone was gone Hinata asked why didn't he say something about his birthday to her before meeting Ino. Naruto looked at her as if she was speaking another language. She screamed at him. She said**,"I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE!"** Naruto was broken to that of glass shattered by a hammer. He had tears in his eyes as she ran away from him. He couldn't cry anymore as she was finally out of sight. Hinata ran home and missed something in the mail. Naruto spent hours of designing it making it a work of perfection. It was all lavender with yellow and blue ribbon with a picture of the both them playing. It was a personal invitation. She got it late. Now the friendship that has grown has died.

**Saturday, October 10 **

Naruto was feeling not so happy. He got up. He showered, got dressed and was about to go outside. Sasuke was in the **way "You know I haven't seen Hinata in a week whats going on birthday dobe"**. Naruto lift his head up and said with the least amount of emotions **"I don't know Sasuke-teme.**" **"Heh, did she receive the person invite?"** Sasuke said with a bit of worry. **"I just don't know I sent it 2 weeks ago and I told Ino on Tuesday and Hinata was screaming and yelling at me and had tears. Then she said she doesn't want to be friends so there you have that all I know" N**aruto said. **"YOU LET HER GO?"** Sasuke said with anger and sadness**. "I lost my voice, I CHOKED ALRIGHT!"** Naruto said, **"Just get out of the way."**Sasuke reluctantly moved.

Naruto went to his favorite place to eat Ichiraku's. He sat down. Ayame asked the birthday boy's order. He surprised everyone who heard. He ordered one bowl of Ramen. **"Whats wrong, sweetie?"** Ayame said. **"I lost my best friend over a mailing order. It is so stupid I had her then I let her go."** Naruto reluctantly replied. **"There has to be more to the story."** Teuchi said. Naruto told the whole story and they were shocked that she believed Naruto like another girl but then again they are 7.

A pink-haired girl walked in. She was a little bit taller than Naruto. She had a big forehead but tries to cover it up with her bangs. Her hair reaches all the way to her back. **"Hey whats up?"** she asked. They said not much. "**Yea me too, I'm going to some brat's birthday party. Ino was practically begging me to go. She said this kid saved her life. Yea I'll believe it when I see it."** The girl said. Naruto wanting to see if she is worth his time since she is dissing him said, **"What do you know about the brat?"** **"Well I heard he is cute, selfless, has this pupil-less girl. Ibet he feels sorry that she is blind. His name is Naruto Uchiha." I here he is invincible but he needs a strong girl to be his best friend not that whiney pupil-less freak."** the pink girl said. Naruto is bottling up his rage about how she was talking about Hinata. He asked her in the most emotionless voice **"What's your name?"** **"Sakura Haruno how about you cutie?"** she said with the sweetest voice. **"Anonymous"** Naruto said and walked away. **"Ayame, whats his problem?"**Sakura asked. Ayame just felt disgusted at how she berated Naruto's friend. She hoped she got what he deserves, just nodded a no.

Park

Hinata went walking around. She saw Naruto. She ran to him to try to talk. Naruto looked down. "She said **"Naruto can we talk?".** Naruto sat on the bench and heard her talk. Naruto just looked into the sky. She asked him, **"Why did he talk to Ino first?"**. Naruto looked at the her and got up he was obviously fed up. He said, **"Why don't you stop asking and looked in the mail."** He walked home. She went home not understanding what he meant. She checked the mail and saw something….lavender.

It was beautiful written. She open the ribbons that were blue and yellow. She pulled out the message. It reads:

Dear Hinata,

You are the very first person that I thought about when I heard about me having a birthday. It is because of you I was able to break out of my shell and make friends. You are my very first friend and the only one that I can call my best friend. our friendship is held together as loyalty and trust. I'm ecstatic that we trust each other that's why you are the very first one to get an invite because you are the first to invite me to the world of friendship.

Naruto Uchiha September 27

She gasped and realized she broke a bond over jealousy that had no weight. She cried into her mom's arms. Regretting what she had did she fell asleep in her mom's arms. Hina laid her down in her bed and covered her. When Hina walked out she heard her daughter say in her sleep "I'm sorry Naruto-kun". It broke her heart that her daughter is suffering.

**At The Party**

Naruto was dressed in an orange kimono with little swirls around with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He walked in to the backyard of the mansion where the party was held. It was a very joyous occasion for everyone except for Naruto. Naruto watched as a pink-haired girl came in with a small white box. Naruto remembered her from earlier. He used a genjutsu to hide his face. He started to talk to her and understand her all as the person called "Kit". She told him that she has been teased about her forehead he moved the bangs out of her eyes and said**, "you look nicer than earlier when you gunned me and Hinata."** She looked at him and said "**you are the anonymous guy!" "My real name is Naruto Uchiha and thanks for the gift."** Naruto said with a smile of satisfaction. Ino walked over and asked **"how did you know each other?".** Naruto answered, **"We met Ichiraku's and she questioned my abilities and my friend Hinata."** Ino looked at Sakura as she blushed of embarrassment. **"I'm sorry for my friend here."** Ino said apologetically.** "It is quite alright if I didn't forgive this party would not occur but I do suggest you watch your mouth especially to strangers"** Naruto said in his dense wisdom.

Naruto was enjoying his party and was time to open his presents. In the Uchiha household, the birthday boy was to sit on a royal chair as his gifts were presented. The first person to give Naruto a present was the Hokage himself. It was a rectangular shaped box. It had some writing on it saying

"The best is not what clan you come from but who you are"

-Minato Namikaze

Naruto was shocked was an understatement. Everyone asked what did it say. Naruto repeated what it said. Everyone was in shock. Sasuke said **"open it"** . Naruto opened it. It was a shining blade. It was yellow with a hilt that was swirling all the way to the up. Naruto lifted the sword up and everyone who was around long enough to see it knew it was "THE YELLOW FLASH". It is said that if yo fought the owner of the sword. That will be the last thing you see.

Sarutobi told Naruto to put some chakra on to the blade. The blade started to change it was a mix of yellow and red. The in blinding flash the sword changed to a red blade with yellow hilt and it had a head like a fox. It had writing on it. It said "KITSUNE". The sword has found its new master. A jealous Sasuke threw a kunai at it. The blade reacted on its own and a red-ish chakra came out of it using it as as a force field ultimately stopping the kunai. Everyone who was shocked now are in amazement. Sasuke could not believe that the sword was more powerful than he is.

Naruto calmed himself and the others down and received other presents. He received a kunai from Sasuke. Itachi gave him a voucher for free ramen for a year. Sakura gave him a shuriken. Shikamaru gave him a Shogi and a Go game. Ino gave him some blue roses (Chakra roses find out later). His parents gave him a ninja starting kit and the ok to start the academy this Monday. Needless to say Naruto was happy.

Naruto escorted Sakura home. Sakura was enjoying the walk with the blue wonder. When three bullies came. They were the same ones that attacked Ino-Shika-Cho. Naruto could smell them a mile away but they have an underling smell of Snakes. Naruto was holding the hilt of his brand new sword. He told Sakura "**FOLLOW MY SHADOW CLONE AND GET HOME QUICKLY!"**. She was about 2 argue but 2 Narutos grabbed her and dashed off. The real Naruto just waited till they were in front of him. Naruto had many thoughts going through his head. The main is the snake smell.** "Well, well look who we have here the brat who thought he could embarrass the B3. Hehe we never had a proper introduction. My name is Shune and well im going to be the one who blows your brains out. My friend here is Izo and he will destroy you with his massive body strength and Nar will kill you with genjutsu." **Shune said. "**Ok let me get this straight your team name 'Bullshit 3' you want to fight a kid who is starting school and you think that gives you status? I will have the pleasure in whipping your asses."**Naruto said with delight. Naruto got into a taijutsu fighting stance. Izo ran towards him and went to punch Naruto. Naruto ducked and did a legsweep and stuck a kunai through his back. He made a large cry as Naruto summoned 25 shadow clones to deal with Shune and Nar. Nar did a vine like jutsu attack on the shadow clones. They turned into smoke as Shune attacked the real Naruto. Naruto attacked with a "**Great Fire Ball Jutsu"**. It killed Shune. "Kukuku" is all Naruto heard before he felt something impaled in his heart.


	4. Looks Can Be Decieving

A/N: Okay guys new chapter interesting new discoveries, new abilities  
for Naruto and For Lord Anubis Judge of the dead, you are right they  
are OC.....for now trust me in a couple more chapters everyone will  
flow back into order Hinata will be shy and Sakura will be that  
banshee and Sasuke will be Ino. For those who think Naruto is too  
powerful ummmmmm...... Well back to the story  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO/OR BLEACH

Orochimaru used the GrassCutter to stab right through Naruto's heart.  
All light left Naruto. His eyes were lifeless. His heart stopped  
beating. His body went limp.

Orochimaru laughed. He was able to kill the brother of Itachi. His  
ultimate plan has finally worked. The kid had to be killed to finally  
make his next body snap. Little did he know that the boy was actually  
getting stronger and more powerful.  
------------Naruto's Mindscape--------------  
Naruto saw a red sewer and said, "Fuck, I finally died. Well I guess  
I won't have to see those Temes of villagers. " He heard something. He  
didn't know what he heard. He looked up and saw a cage with the Kanji  
word 'SEAL' on it. Then he saw a red mist flowing through the pipes.  
He heard it again that noise, that eerie noise, it was crying?. He  
slipped through the bars and saw a woman with red hair, slender  
figure, with a red kimono, with a C-Cup bust with tears pouring  
downing her pretty face. She looks up and see her warden.  
She says, "N-Naruto, is that you?

Naruto looked at her and said, "Ugh Yea but who are you and where are we?"

Kyuubi said, "We are in your mind kit", as she solemnly sobbed.

Naruto looked at her in shock. He knew it wasn't normal to have a cage  
in your mind and a beautiful woman crying within it. He was in a  
stupor wondering what the hell is going on.

She said, "Kit, I can hear that you know" with a blush on her face.

Naruto blushed and said, "who are you and why are you crying?"

"Í'M THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE THE QUEEN OF ALL DEMONS, THE GREATEST  
OF ALL BIJUS " She exclaimed.

"Uhuh so you're the reason why I'm hated and have a lot of chakra and  
such......Interesting although the description of you does not do you  
justice." Naruto laughed at her emotions from changing from sad,  
shock, angry, and blushing.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry that I made your life a living hell, I wish I  
could.... DIE! I never meant for this to happen I didn't want to  
attack please forgive me. I beg you" she said as the tears fell as the  
streams of grief and sorrow fill her voice. What happened next shocked  
her to no end. Naruto Uchiha the guard of the most vile Biju Kyuubi  
no Kitsune hugged her.

He held her and whispered to her pointy ears, "it's ok let it all  
out, I forgive you."

She bawled in his arms but not of sadness but of happiness that her  
warden forgave her and is holding her. Naruto on the other hand was a little bit shocked this is why he was hated and the fact that he became so selfless that he didn't care about himself getting stab through the heart (literally) but cared about her crying. He came hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her. Then Naruto started to gasp in pain and fell to the ground grabbing his heart.  
"OH MY GOD NARUTO!!!!!!!!" She screamed. She held him and was using  
her chakra to save him. She said, "Naruto please fight it, YOU HAVE TO  
MAKE IT, I NEED YOU PLEASE!". Naruto slowly was coming through he  
heard her say she needs him and thought to himself 'She Needs me WOW  
that's the most shocking thing I ever heard.'

He slowly gets up the pain in his heart is starting to become numb. He told her "I'm ok I just got a heart wrenching pain." He said nonchalantly but inside meekly.

"Don't scare me like that" she said hitting in the head while fresh tears were flowing.  
Naruto said,"I'm Sorry I won't try scaring you like that as long as  
you don't hit me like that" laughing weakly.  
She couldn't believe it. He wasn't worried about himself but her. So she did was natural and blushed. He asked her about why she attacked. She said it was a person who smelled like snakes and another who had red eyes with three Tomas that were connected. Naruto was shocked was an understatement. It was an Uchiha who did it and had an accomplice. He was visibly shaking with anger, disgust, and sorrow, and a bit of irony. She saw this and asked what's wrong. He said he know who the  
first is. He said it was an Uchiha and he said there is a problem outside that has been neglected.  
She said be careful. He said he will and kissed her cheek that made  
her blush a fierce red.  
------------Outside--------------  
Naruto was waking up and he saw himself on the floor with a crimson liquid next to. It was his blood as he heard cackling and a smell ofof SNAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. He got up; that shocked the fuck out of  
Orochimaru. 'How? How can this kid get up, much to the point of being alive. Naruto looked at Orochimaru and his eyes turned red with skits and his Killer Intent towards the Snake.

Naruto snarled, "Orochimaru, You will pay for what you have done to the village."

"Kukuku you want to fight Naruto-kun bring it you will be a good body  
to use for experiments". Orochimaru replied .

Naruto unsheathed his sword and heard a voice in his head.  
---------Naruto's Mindscape---------  
"Naruto say my name", a ghost of a fox/dragon said. Kyuubi was a little scared. "My Name is_____  
---------Outside---------  
Naruto was chanting, "With the will to fight for justice and righteousness I call DRACONOS KITSUNE!" The Kitsune glowed and a powerful aura glowed around the magnificent Blade.

Naruto smirked a little and said "tonight Orochimaru, YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!"


	5. battle and huh what just happened

A/N:Don't cha love cliffies

Naruto smirked, "Orochimaru, Tonight YOU WILL DIE!". As he charged forth against the Sannin, his chakra had a huge burst waking up the 3rd Hokage,the main Uchiha family, and the whole village feeling a dark depressing aura they haven't felt since the Kyuubi attack 6 years ago.  
The Third thought 'Naruto please be alright'. Itachi on the other hand was trying to remain passive but he thought 'What could make Naruto rely on Kyuubi's power something is up and I don't like it at all.  
----------------Naruto and Orochimaru-----------  
Naruto rushed the Sannin with great speed as he slashed downward. Orochimaru jumped and tried to kicked naruto in the face. Much to the shock of the snake, Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him in a spinning rotation. Orochimaru landed on his feet but only to meet a certain Demon vessel's Fist into the face Orochimaru couldn't believe this boy is actually keep up with him. Orochimaru spat some blood that came off his lips. Naruto charged again with another burst of energy swung diagonally up and horizontal against the Sannin. Orochimaru on the other hand started to really get annoyed and he used his Kusangi again this time the Kitsune glowed a fiery red an eerie blue and a ghostly white and charged forth to the legendary sword.  
--------------Sarutobi and Itachi--------  
They saw this amazing battle. This battle was going for ever but was actually going on for a few moments seconds even. Sarutobi thought 'Amazing how is it that a 6 year old up to par with his former student. ' Itachi said, "This battle is a sight to behold and yet its far from over. We got to attack now.  
-------back with Naruto---------  
"This is it, Orochimaru! I've had it with this game is over Draconos Kitsune obliterate the Grass Cutter.

With that being said the 2 swords collided and the cloud of smoke covered the whole field. The smoke cleared and what happened shocked everyone. The Kitsune annihilated the Grass Cutter. Everyone was blown away by this.

"Naruto, you will dread the day you met me", Orochimaru was seething at the thought a six year old beat him.

"Heh funny I thought you would be able to beat me, but looks can be deceiving especially since you can't use your arms. Heh."

As Naruto passed out from exhaustion, Orochimaru is angry was an understatement, he was beyond angry he was downright furious this kid beat him and took his beloved blade demolished it and he was out of chakra. He fled when he saw Itachi and his former sensei.

Naruto is in the hospital after all that occurred. He was on some drugs to sedate him. He looked around and saw wires all around and he was relax until he saw a person with a cane. "GOOD BYE NARUTO UCHIHA!". With that Naruto let out a scream but was silenced and saw a white light.

A/N: Short chapter I know. Has some other plans on where this is going and trust me everthing you thought you knew is gonna change. O AND REVIEWS


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm going to give you a new chapter within 24 hours. Also tell me who you want in the harem. By how many responses i'll put the 0poll up thnx


	7. 6 Years later

**6 Years Later**

Naruto is walking from school depressed, 'man when will my powers activate'

**Flashback..... 2 Years Ago**

_A particular blond haired boy was running for his life from a bunch of civilians. "Get back here demon" one drunk said._

_ "Yea killed the demon" another civilian said. "Finish what the 4__th__ started!"_

_The poor boy tripped and was surrounded by villagers. The leader stepped up and said "Any last words Demon?" with malicious eyes that wanted to torture the kid till the light left his eyes. He had a club ready to take out the so called "demon". _

"_Why? What's the point? Just finish it. I'm Tired of day in and day out you chase me and beat me to an inch of my miserable life. Just FINISH IT ALREADY!" yelled Naruto. His eyes are lifeless like they used to. He did not let out a single scream. He took the beating like it was a walking in the park. His blood splattered everywhere. The leader hit him in the head effectively ending the assault. The last thing Naruto thought about was "Finally I'm free from this world"._

_**Meanwhile with the Hokage……..**_

_ Sarutobi was not having a good day. First his favorite pipe broke. Then he lost his Icha Icha. Then many request to execute or banish Naruto. The council called a meeting demanding the boy killed. Danzo was trying to force the boy into ROOT. Of course, Sarutobi was the Professor of Shinobi. So he told them to screw off and shove something in somewhere. _

_ He sighed, for what felt like the trillionth time today. 'Can this day get worse' he thought. Murphy's Law states "what can go wrong will". Today is one of these days. A cat masked ANBU Shunshined into the office. Hokage-sama Naruto was brutally assaulted and needs help NOW!" she yelled. He jumped out of his seat and Shunshined to the area thinking 'Naruto don't die o me. Minato I'm sorry I failed your son. _

_ When he reached the place he was shocked in horror. Naruto was on the ground getting stomped on while people were having a parade. Naruto's blood was everywhere. He laid there lifeless. He wasn't even breathing. The Hokage saw red. He brutally killed every single one of them. "Cat, bring him to the hospital quick!" "Hai" was all that was said. She shushined to the hospital with Naruto._

_**On Another Plane……. **_

"_Sister, we must help him!" a woman who looked no more than 18. She has red hair going down to her back with a red, Chinese style robe with a C-cup bust. Her face is porcelain with red eyes and ruby lips. "I know Yami, but what can we do? We made a rule to leave the Humans alone" She spat out humans as if the word is venom. A dark smoke appeared. Out of the smoke came a woman 5'5 with black hair with black Chinese robe with a C-Cup. She has black eyes with black lips. "Long time no see sisters. I guess we are all here for the same reason, that cute Blondie" she said blushing. _

_ "Oh Kami-nichan, it looks like she also has a crush on Naruto" Yami said also blushing. "Well instead of going down there let's bring him up here, Hehe." Kami said._

_**On the mortal plane…….. **_

_Naruto is in the hospital only surviving by a certain kitsune (we'll find out what's she has been doing). He has a very small heart beat. His lungs are not pumping air. His heart is barely pumping blood. He is in a coma. His body is barely moving. All in all he is in an extremely bad condition. _

_Naruto was currently in an all white place. Nothingness that's all he saw. "Huh, I never guess that hell would look like this. I guess I was always truly alone. Demons like me don't deserve happiness" Naruto bitterly laughed. "Dot think that Naruto-kun" an angelic voice came out of nowhere. A hand started to caress his face. She was 5'6 with blue hair going down her back a D-cup bust with sparkling blue eyes and blue lips. She was one of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. "w-who are you?" he managed to stutter out._

_She said, "I'm the goddess of good and the most beautiful of all 4 sisters (who's the 4__th__) Kami" as she did the famous Jiraya dance. _

_On the Mortal Plane_

_A white haired pervert was peeking at the spa doing his so called research at the local spa. "ACHOOO" 'someone is thinking about me' he thought. He turned around and saw some very angry Kunoichi ready to pummel him. His last thought 'OH FUCK'_

_Back to Kami_

_Naruto sweatdropped at this. "Um Kami, not to be disrespectful or anything but what does the most beautiful and most powerful goddess in existence want with a lowly, disgusting weak, demon like myself?" She blushes at the praise but that quickly vanishes when she heard what he thought about himself. She was about to say something but someone beat her to the punch._

"_I resent that you know" Yami said. Naruto said "who are you" "I'm the goddess of Hell the extremely sexy, YAMI!" She proclaimed as she had a sign over her head with "I'm Sexy and you know it" on it. "I have to agree with you there", Naruto replied. She blushed and smirked. She said, "Oh Naruto, I didn't know you were such a tease". Naruto had a big nosebleed. "Y-Yami-sama, are you ready to take me to hell or limbo. _

_Her smirked vanished instantly. "You are not going anywhere Naruto-kun. We are here to say we are sorry for what happened to you ." Yami said with sadness. Shinigami took the time to come and say, "Naruto we came here to give you gifts!" Naruto was absolutely giddy about getting gifts. She said "The gifts will come to you soon but not now. You will get them when you face a major crisis. We will see you soon" She kissed him on the lips . She blushed. So did Yami but she slipped her tongue into his mouth and left and Kami kissed his lips and sent him back to Earth. Kami said, "Oops"_

**Present time…….**

He failed the test to become a ninja for the third straight time. "Man, why can't I pass that bushin test."

** Flashback……Earlier that day**

"Naruto Uzumaki do a henge*" Iruka told him.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei" Naruto replied. He transformed into the 4 Hokage*. "Excellent! Now Kwarirmi. Just after that being said, Naruto switched with Mizuki, the other teacher. "Very good, Naruto all u have to do is do two bushin and you pass." Iruka said. 'C'mon, Naruto you can do it, I believe in you.' he thought.

Naruto was sweating bullets. He just can't do a bushin for the life of him. H-H-Hai Iruka-sensei" As he did the hand signs a glimmer shutter through his ody. He shouted, Bushin!" and two puffs of smoke came. When the smoke disappeared, two pale, sickly, melting, figures of Naruto were crawling saying, "Kill me!". Iruka was shaking his head in disappointment. 'Damnit, He was so close too!' "

I'm sorry, Naruto but you fail!".

Naruto put his head down and trekked away as he heard people called him: Deadlast, Dobe, Loser, demon, while laughing at him. Mizuki had a sickly smile on his face. 'The plan is coming together perfectly'

**Present Time......**

He was walking to his home when Mizuki with an empathetic looked on his face asked "Whats wrong Naruto?" Naruto looked at him. With a very depressed look on his face said, "I failed the test, Mizuki-sensei. I can't become a ninja. Ever". Mizuki looked at him with a surprised look and said "Naruto I have a preposition for you. Why don't you take the retest?"

Naruto's head shot up. 'A retake. I can pass the test and become a ninja Dattebayo.' "what do I have to do to pass Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki smiled, 'Yes, i will finally get what I want ha ha ha' he whispered what he wanted Naruto to do.

**Later that night.......**

Iruka was running through the forest looking for Naruto. 'Why Naruto? Why would you take the Forbidden Scroll?'. He searched and found the blond sweating and panting looking like he has been working for hours straight. "Hey Iruka-sensei i learned something from the scroll. Do I pass?".

This broke Iruka out of his stupor. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Naruto looked at him incredulously and said, "The retake test, of course, Dattebayo!". Iruka look at him questionably. "Naruto, what are you talking about? There is no retake. Who told you there was a retake?".

Naruto was about to reply when a demon shuriken whizzed right by them. "Well, well if it isn't the goody two shoes Iruka and the demon. I must say I'm impressed Naruto. You were able to get the scroll from the Hokage's vault and still be alive. You must really be a demon." Iruka's eyes opened. It all makes sense now. It was Mizuki.

A/N: New chapter got the idea from Evil frog's "Bang goes Love" excellent story. Also I don't own Naruto.


	8. poll

New poll up choose who if you have any other combos message me. Also those who are confused about the Uchihas that will come in 2 chapters i have to establish some things. The team is highly important annd should Zabuza live? Also i NEED A BETA SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED MESSAGE ME


	9. OOPS?

Hey guys how are you doing? Today is my bday so i have a question then during the week i will give you guys a present. My question which story of do you like best? I ask this because the one who has the most reviews on this chapter gets the chapter update but i will give you the summary on each story:

Naruto Uchiha: Naruto will face Mizuki the seal breaks and his new teammates

Naruto Fox Sage: Naruto will have a little test while team 7 with Yuugao and Anko against Zabuza, Haku and another Swordsman of the mist

Naruto of the Nine: will have sasukes trial, with Talking to the 6. Then tere are more flashbacks and what ever happened to Kyuubi

Naruto:The New Chimera: Naruto and Orochi come to an agreement. Winner gets something and Konoha will get something.

The reviews will end on April 9. So Ja Ne and Happy Bday 2 Mem


End file.
